Into the Woods
by PrincessCupcake
Summary: Bella's parents died when she was 16.Now she's stuck w/ her stepmom Tanya.Tanya is obsesed w/ staying young,she's tried everything.An unusual man shows up with the key& is hired to help. Hiring him could be the worst or best decision in Bella's life.R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Twilight or Disney characters and references in this fanfic.**

A/N: This is basically a snow white and twilight crossover. Bella's mother died when she was young. Bella now lives with her Stepmother Tanya. Tanya is obsessed with the way she looks and is determined to stay youthful. She would do almost anything to stay young and the only thing in her way is Bella.

Prologue-

Once upon a time……..

In the land of Forks there was a King. He was a King that cared for other and ruled with a kind heart. His name was Charles Swan. He ruled with his wife Renee, together they were happy. A few years into their marriage , Renee gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Isabella. She was pale with skin almost as white as snow. Hair as dark as bark. Eyes as mesmerizing as a blooming rose and lips as red as blood.

As she grew older things between her parents got worse. Renee was becoming ill and none of the healers that King Charles hired for her helped make her started to hire wizards and witched but none of their magic worked. Until one day a healer by the name of Tanya came to the kingdom. King Charles was loosing faith in Renees recovery and let Tanya in to help. But yet nothing worked on Renee. Soon Renee passed away. The news spread through the kingdom quickly and everyone grieved over her passing. In the time of grief King Charles and Tanya became closer. She soon became the new Queen. Much to Isabella's disapproval they were very much in love.

At the age of 16, Isabella was informed that her father King Charles past. No one was sure how he died, people were told he was found in his bed dead one morning. Since there was no will found, all the belongings went to his current wife Tanya.

Every since that dreadful day, Tanya made Isabella life a living hell. Some would say Tanya was jealous of Isabella and how right they were. Everyday Tanya got older, and Isabella stayed in her youthful state. Unlike Isabella, Tanya tried everything to stay youthful and again nothing worked.

She sought to be forever young and not to never age again.

A mysterious man showed up saying he could give her what she wanted. He quickly earned the trust of the Queen. He told Tanya that bathing in a bathtub of blood. Not just any blood, it had to be the blood of a teen girl that had a pure heart and soul.

The Queen ordered him to get the blood, not caring where he got it. On his way out he spotted the perfect subject or the queen. A stunning girl with long air that reached her waist and she had deep mesmerizing brown eyes. She looked decent enough. He was sure he found what he needed. He left and was planning on returning later in the night. 'By morning this girl shall die' he thought as he cotinued walking.

**A/N : So what do you think, I know it starts out kind of slow but it will pick up later. The Cullen's are in this too, they show up in the next chapter…… oh and Jacob is also in this, he has a minor role in this. And i'll update my other story 'Never Say Never' as soon as i can**


	2. Chapter 1

It was around midnight in the dreary town of Forks. The mystery man by the name of James came back for his victim. He knew exactly where he was going. Straight to her house. He found her window and scaled up the wall

Bella sat in her room staring out at the moon. She always loved the way it glowed against the midnight blue sky. She was so focused on the moon, that she didn't notice the sound of James creeping up her wall. She noticed when he blocked her view. Before she could react he put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to move my hand, if you scream I'll make killing you slow and painful." He said. He removed his hand slowly; Bella was too scared to scream. He slowly made his way into her room. He pulled out some rope and tied it around Bella. He put a series of intense knots to make escape impossible. He put her over his shoulder and skillfully jumped landing on the balls of his feet. If any one was watching they would have assumed nothing of it.

James then sprinted towards the nearby forest with Bella on his back. Bella was uncertain about the current situation she was scared for her life and she was just confused. She had no idea what was happening. James continued to run until he reached the middle of the forest. He set Bella down on a patch of uneven grass. He then untied all of the knots around her body. She sat up slightly and watched as James pull out more items. He pulled out a jeweled dagger, a couple bottles and a shovel.

He turned back to Bella with the dagger in hand. The closer he got the faster Bella's heart beat. He raised dagger to level it with her neck, right above her main vein. She knew this was the end but saying it might make things worse. She looked up at him; silently asking him not to kill her.

'_How can I, she's so innocent. I… I couldn't live with myself if she dies. But I must, to make the Queen happy. But at the same time I can't.'_ He debated with himself. He moved the dagger away from her neck.

"Run, Leave! I can't do this. Go before I change my decision" He demanded. Bella wanted to run and leave this place but her feet weren't co-operating. She stumbled away and started to run slowly. She picked her pace, the trees passed by quickly.

The further she went the creepier the trees looked. Some had faces when she looked closely. It was deadly silent as she ran; the only sound to be heard was the sounds of her steps. She grew tired and slowed her pace. It made the surrounding forest creepier then it already was. An eerie howl echoed through the woods. Bella screamed in fright. She stopped walking, trying to decide which way to go.

'Going_ east might result in ending up back here, but going West seems better and less scary.'_ She thought to herself. She went in the western direction. Slowly the trees seemed to be farther and farther apart. After another mile of walking a house was coming into view.

'_What the hell is a house doing in the middle of no where' _She thought as she approached the house. She was a few miles away and she noticed how big the house was. It was more of a mansion. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She waited and knocked again, still no response. She reached for the door knob and twisted it, luckily it opened. She cautiously stepped inside, it was dark and everything was dusty. It seemed like no one had been in the house in years. She ended up falling asleep on the couch.

---Back to James—

He went back to the Queen. But he did not go empty handed. He walked into the thrown room and waited for the queen to acknowledge that he was there. She turned to him slowly. She noticed that he came back but not with the vile of blood.

"Why do you return without what I wanted?" She sneered.

"I found something even better" he said as he signaled for his men to bring in the new gift. Two burly men came into the room carrying an oval shaped object. They unwrapped it and held it up for her to see. It was a beautiful mirror with an elegant golden mirror

"This my queen, is a mystic mirror. Ask anything of it and it shall be yours but be warned there are consequences" he said seriously

"What kind of consequences" Tanya asked curiously. James smirked at her question

"I'm not sure my Queen" He replied. He knew what could happen but he didn't like her enough to tell her. Only he knew that using the effects of using the mirror and the side effects.

"Okay then" she said

"The only thing you have to say before I go is that you have to be careful how you put things when you request it from the mirror" he said

He then walked out of the room, leaving the Queen to test out the magic mirror. To be honest she was curious to say the least. The one thin she wanted more then anything it was to be eternally youthful. She approached the mirror with caution, like she was expecting an animal to jump out at her if she moved too fast.

She stopped a few inches from the mirror. She was about to say something to the mirror but remembered what James told her. After a moment of thought, she decided on what to ask.

"okay mirror, I want a new car" she said, there was no response for a second and a white mask appeared. It looked displeased with her.

"I'm sorry mistress, I must confess you seem distressed. I'm happy to imply that I'm a very helpful guy" it said, the queen was shocked no one had ever told her she was wrong. But she had to comply if she wanted anything from this mirror.

"fine. How about this – mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all." She said. The glass fogged before the mask showed up again.

"I'm sorry my Queen but it seems that little Isabella is the fairest one of them all." The mirror said. Tanya was furious, of all the people it was her step daughter from her last husband Charlie.

"mirror, mirror on the wall how can I be the fairest of them all." She asked

" I won't, I will, all you must do is kill" the mirror said. She felt a sharp pain in her neck. She reached up to rub her neck and was surprised to feel a liquid pooling there. She looked at her hand and screamed when she saw blood dripping from her fingers. The pain spread, it was coursing through her veins. She screamed as the pain spread. The last thing she heard was a evil laugh from the mirror and then darkness consumed her.

---Back to Bella—

The next morning she woke up felling refreshed and happy. She toured the house and found that he liked the room on the top floor best. She also found some cleaning products. She then spent a portion of the day cleaning the house, she had no idea why but it just felt like the right thing to do. Even some of the kind animals came and helped out. 'There just so cute and helpful' she thought as she worked with the animals.

Later a few hours before the sun was going to set, Bella decided it was a good idea to go look for food. She found a decent sized basket and scurried off to the little forest in the backyard. She took her time finding food, she admired the beauty of the surrounding nature. She couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched. So she continued scourging, she made her way back as the sun was going down.

She went back into the house. She put down the basket in the kitchen and opened the cupboards. She put away the items and set up some things for her dinner. She ate in silence. She cleaned up the dishes and put them on the drying wrack.

She went into the reading room on the second floor. It was one of the rooms facing the forest and had the most amazing view of it. She went over to the bookcase and read over some of the titles on the spine. She finally found a book she liked, Pride and Prejudice. She sat on the couch reading for hours. She stopped when she saw the sky out side; it was pitch black and cloudy. She got dressed in some clothes she found and walked back to 'her' room. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

…… during the night….

The front door opened and seven of them walked in. At first glance you would call them gorgeous and inhumanly beautiful. Because that's what they were inhuman- not human in a way, they were vampires. A family …… well coven that is sorta like a family. The 'father' of this coven; Carlisle, was tall, pale as usual, had honey blond hair and the signature golden eyes that came with being a vampire. The mother figure of this coven; Esme, was shorter then her mate, had brown wavy hair that reached a little past her shoulder and golden eyes. Their 'children' were Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

Back to what I was getting at, to them the house smelt different; a little more fruity and flowery. The scent was all over the place from the kitchen up to the top floor.

"Do you hear that" Jasper said, everyone froze to hear what he was talking about. They heard the steady sounds of a heartbeat . It went thump thump……. thump thump…… thump. And so on and so on. They were curious and wondered what a human was doing in their home.

"I think we should split up and find the source" Carlisle said

"if I find it could I have it" Edward said eagerly. He wanted it bad but sadly Carlisle shook his head no. They split up into pairs, Edward went on his own.

Twenty minutes later, Emmett and Alice were walking around the third floor. They found the source of the heartbeats it was in Edwards room, the scent was ten times stronger then before.

Alice gasped as a vision came, she was definitely shocked at what she saw.

"Emmett open the door and be quiet she won't bite" she said pushing him towards the door.

"why me" he whined but opened the door. He walked in and covered his mouth muffling his scream.

Inside was definitely a human, a human girl that was not suppose to be here.

Alice walked over to the girl and gently shook her shoulder, the girl groaned and rolled over muttering-

" five more minutes" she mumbled. Alice shook her harder this time. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes looked at the two other people and

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and the big guy over there is Emmett, whats your name?" she said

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" she said timidly.

" How did you end up in here?" Alice asked the girl.

"I was running from him, like he said to and I ended up finding this house and have been here ever since" Bella said

"running from who?" Emmett asked from where he stood.

"I don't know, he just said to run before he changes his mind." Bella said staring at the wall.

" how did you run all the way here, the closet town is 6 and a half miles away"Emmett said

"I have no idea, I didn't want to die and he said to run so I ran and ran." She said

" mmkay"Alice said

- okay that is the end of the far Bella has just met Alice and Emmett, she doesn't know about the rest of the Cullens but she'll meet them later.


	3. Chapter 2

Back at the castle—

Her heartbeats slowed. The pain was almost unbearable; it was spreading up towards her heart. She clawed at her chest willing it to stop but it got stronger and her heart beat even faster. It echoed through her head, all she could hear was the loud thumping of her heart. It lasted a few seconds before going completely silent.

'_Am I dead' _She thought to herself, she cautiously opened her eyes and gasped. She could see every detail in the room from where she was. Every particle of dust that floated through the room could be seen. She looked around assessing the room. Her thrown had been destroyed; it now lay in pieces near her. Her bookcase and window were somehow shattered. Another thing she noticed was the new sent that lingered in the room. She sniffed, trying to locate the source. She found it by the door, on the spot beside it to be exact.

She grabbed the door knob and turned, it crumbled in her hand. She punched the door in frustration, it split on contact. She followed the scent. It led her down the hall. She walked and in mere seconds she was almost halfway through the castle.

Lucky for everyone else, the workers had there day off today.

The luscious scent led to a room, it was familiar but she couldn't remember why. She touched the door and it flew open, Tanya wondered what was wrong with her, simple things were now hard tasks to complete.

She walked inside and was engulfed in the scent. It was a combination of strawberries with freesias and it made her mouth pool with an unknown fluid. She swallowed it quickly, finding it unpleasant. She browsed through the room still trying to locate what the scent came from. She followed it to the window sill and jumped out the window into the woods nearby.

--- At the Cullen household—

Bella sat on the bed, watching the two figures as the sat there thinking. Alice was talking to Emmett and suddenly her eyes widened as she had a vision. Emmett was about to ask what it was about but Alice grabbed his hand and pushed him out the door. Alice walked back to Bella gently grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Everyone wants to meet you" she said and pulled Bella out of the room. The ended up in the dining room. Alice made Bella sit in on of the chairs at the table and then she sat in another chair beside her.

"She's in here" Alice said too quickly for Bella to ketch.

The rest of the Cullen's came down and gasped in shock when they saw Bella; they were expecting a little child not a teenager. Bella turned to see who came in when she heard the loudish gasps. Her jaw almost dropped as she saw the most beautiful people walk in. There were five of them that she didn't; they introduced themselves as they walked in. She learned that theirs names were Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. They were all very curious about how she ended up here, seeing as it was so far from town.

"Honestly I don't remember all of it but I know how it began. ……It was a few nights ago, I was in my room and a man came in. He held a knife against my throat telling me no to scream. He tied up me hands and pulled me onto his back. He picked me up and jumped from the window; he ran for a while and then stopped suddenly. He put the knife back to my throat but suddenly dropped it. It was like he was debating with himself, he told me to run so I ran. I saw a house come up and here I am." Bella said

"Well I think she should stay, hands down. I mean if she can run a few miles and not be terrified by us, she should definitely stay" Emmett said quickly, Jasper nodded in agreement.

Edward was still unsure. Part of him he wanted her to stay but he wasn't sure if he could stay in control and if he accidently killed her, he would feel guilty for eternity

-- Back to the forest--

Tanya ran, the scent was faint but she could still smell it. The burn in the back of her throat was becoming painful. But she managed to ignore it. She paused by a lake, she bent down to get a drink. She cupped her hands and scooped up some of the water. She poured the water into her mouth and instead of quenching her thirst it tasted like paste. She coughed and the thirst was back. She leaned closer to the water hoping to catch a fish or something. The moon reflected off the water giving the lake a mirror like appearance.

In the reflection she could she a woman standing there. The woman in the reflection had long flowing strawberry blonde hair and glowing red eyes that were drastic againgst its pale skin. She tehn realised some other none important things. When Tanya raised her hand, the girl in the reflection did too. She jumped and the other figure jumped at the same time. She continued this for half an hour.

She then realised that she was the person in the reflection. She jumped for joy and went back to trying to find the scent.

-----

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 3

She ran, stopping occasionally when the scent wasn't as strong. She sniffed the air; the scent she wanted was faint. Tanya repositioned herself and sniffed the air. This time she caught a strong whiff of the smell. The delicious scent of strawberries, she continued to follow the smell.

By now she realised she was different, she figured out she could hold her breath for long periods of time- not breathing was uncomfortable but it didn't affect her much. Her throat burned like it was on fire, she tried eating a fruit from a nearby tree but it tasted like glue and had a nasty texture. She ended up coughing it back up a few hours later. She disregarded that and continued on her journey.

--- Back at the Cullen household---

"Bella we would love to have you stay. From what you told us, you leaving wouldn't be the brightest idea" Carlisle said, he flashed her a smile and she blushed in response.

Meanwhile, Alice stood watching her past vision unfold before her. Every since they figured out that Bella was in their house she had been getting constant visions of future outcomes. This time as her eyes went unfocused, she saw a scene. It was of Bella and Edward, little snips of them together; Edward crouching before he attacked, Bella turning into a vampire, Bella on the ground with Edward killing her slowly and one of them just talking. She didn't have yo worry about blocking it from Edward because he had already left for Alaska. She was shocked to say the least but these were just unlikely knew someplace in her mind that things would end well not matter how bad they started.

….

Esme asked Rosalie to help Bella back up to the room she was staying in previously. Rosalie did as she was told and help her up the stairs. Through thte whole way, her thoughts were centered on how much this human didn't belong. Alice reassurred her that all would go well and how much this human would do for the family. That still didn't help much. Hopefully Emmett can change her mind.

Emmett and Jasper went hunting assoon as Bella was guided out of the room. They already liked her and were glad that she was staying. Either that or Emmett was happy and his emotions were affecting Jasper. At least someone was happy.

Just like everyone else Esme was pleased at the thought of having to care for a human girl. Even though she was already grown, the mere thought of another potential child around warmed her unbeating heart.

--Back to the stupid queen….I mean Tanya ---

She ran and ran and ran and ran then

_SMACK!_

The force had her flying in the opposite direction. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat, standing a few yards away from her was a gorgeus man. He had a strange colour had, that could only be described as copper. He had peircing dark golden eyes, to her he was perfect. He looked up in disgust, he heard her thoughts and wasn't pleased. His run was suppose to go perfectly and him being not disturbed . She inhaled and the same delicious scen t was all over him, it was mixed with a spicy undertone. She stepped closer and sniffed him. He watched as her mind made connections to different; he knew she still hadn't figured out what she was. And who was he to tell her what she was, she would figure it out eventually.

They talked for a while, it didn't go so well. He learned her name was Tanya and all she talked about was the delicious scent she had smelt before. He wanted to just leave her be but he had a feeling that she could be useful in helping him getting what he wanted.

And what he wanted was the girl's blood.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Edward left the Cullen household and they all missed him dearly. Even Bella missed him, she wasn't sure why but she just did and it was strange to her because she barely even knew him. A few hours after Edward had left, Alice was caught up in many visions, and they just kept coming at her. They all ended in the same manner- all of which Bella would die in some way.

'It's just a possible out com, there's no way we would let Bella die like that' Alice thought to herself. However things may turn out, the Cullen's knew they would protect Bella- no matter what the cost. Even Rosalie cared a little bit for her- but just a tiny, whiney, itsy, bitsy, bit. She still cared though. She just wouldn't admit it.

--Back to Edward & Tanya---

He wanted to rip her head off.

'_She's so annoying'_ Edward thought. Her could hear and see everything that went through Tanya's head but he needed her help. She had some important information that he needed.

Suddenly Tanya sniffed the air, her head turned in his direction. The same delicious scent was all around him but at the same time not on him. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, she was curious now.

"What's that smell" She said, her thoughts were jumbled but somehow he could understand what she was thinking. Flashes of images of a brunette were thought up. The girl looked famillar to him, then he remembered where he saw her. It was teh girl who had showed up in their home and she was the reason he left. It was Bella, as much as he wanted to turn back and drain her, he knew his family would stop him.

"How do you know her?" Edward questioned shocked.

"Who?" She asked, in reality she had no idea who he was talking about.

"That girl, the one with the brown hair" He said, clearly frustrated with her stupidity.

'_She must have been a dunce cap when she was human'_ Edward thought, he rolled his eyes. HE was getting no where and not going anyplace anytime soon.

"Oh, her… she was the guy I married, his daughter. I think" She said, she was twirling her hair now and she leaned against a tree.

"What if I told you she inherited all the money from her father" Edward said, he knew this girls father had passed on and now he knew that Bella was Tanya's stepdaughter. Edward knew she married him for the money and how she killed him for it to, yet she got nothing for it.

"She what!" Tanya shrieked

"." Edward said slowly sating each word as it were a different sentence.

"Why would she do that?" she asked. Edward sighed in annoyance, he raised his hand pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

"I have no idea, do you want your revenge or not" He said, cutting to the chase. His patience was running out quickly.

"Oh course" She said.

"Then you should follow me" Edward said and turned away from her. She was by his side in a second. He knew in that moment that she was hooked. All he had to do know was lead her in the right direction.

---End of Chapter----


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I know i haven't updated in a while but i was kind of busy. I had the time so i finished the chapter and its all in Bella point of veiw. ENJOY!

---In the Cullen household---

B POV-

I think I'm glad that I found the Cullen's, but they're kind of odd. They've been so nice to me and they didn't kick me out and they are just so nice to me. Just a little too nice at times, its like they're hiding something. Its been two weeks since they came back and the weirdest things keep happening. Like yesterday, I was standing alone in the kitchen and Alice appeared out of nowhere right as I dropped my glass, it was an accident but it was weird. Or the other time when got out in the woods and Emmett showed up randomly.

Their family in general were so incredible. Separately was a different story. Rosalie was …… I don't know what to say about her- she just acted like she was the most important creature in the world kind of conceded. Esme was like the mom I never had, she was so kind and she just had this motherly aura around her and Carlisle reminded me of my dad, just a little more compassionate. Emmet was just Emmett he was like the brother I never had. Jasper avoided me as much as possible so I don't see him around much. I knew there was suppose to be another member of this family but they never talked about him. I think he was on a trip or he moved out. There were some pictures of him around the house. He was gorgeous- utterly gorgeous, bronze hair and piercing gold eyes- absolutely mouthwatering. I think I spent a good ten minutes staring at that picture. I didn't have much to do that day….

I made my way over to the back door. I was almost there when a cold hand pulled me back quickly. I looked around to see that it was Alice. She was looking scared and disbelieving- why I had no idea.

"Don't go into the forest at this hour, its too late" She said, she sounded like she was pleading with me. What's so bad about the forest? The worst thing that could happen would be me getting lost….._right that would be bad_….

I nodded "Okay, I'll just go in the morning" She nodded and let go of my arm. I lifted up me sleeve and there was a light purple bruise where she held my arm. How was that even possible. I had to add that to my list of weird things about this family. So far I had a few:

- They appear out of no where

- They're all incredibly cold

- Alice knows what's going to happen before it happens, I doubt she's psychic

- Every night they leave for a few hours and come back in the early morning.

- I feel different things when I'm around Jasper. My emotions go from worry to a sudden calm.

-Emmett is way stronger then he looks. The other day he punched the wall and the wall came tumbling down. When I woke up the next morning it was fixed completely. I was sure I didn't imagine it either.

- Their eyes were a strange shade of gold and after a few days they get darker. Then eventually turn black.

-They never go outside when its sunny and the curtains are closed when its not cloudy

The list goes on but I was completely sure they weren't humans. I went upstairs and went straight to bed, i couldn't stop thinking of all the things they could be. Maybe they are human and i'm just being paranoid...... hopefully.

----


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

--In the woods nearby--

_Finally_, he thought. He would have what he desired most and nothing would get in his way.

While traveling with Tanya he discovered that she had a talent of her own- she could change into other people. It would come very handy when dealing with the far he could get her to turn into people she remembered. People like her dead husband, the old maid, her driver (before he was fired), the mayor of the next town over and the assassin she hired. She could control her skill very well, it could last four hours at max. But he was willing to take his chances with that. As long as he got the delicious blood he craved.

They came to a stop, they were close to the Cullen house and he knew it too. He had a cabin a few miles away and that's were they stayed. Together he helped her improve her talent. By the end of the week she could turn into someoe else in half a second.

_Perfect_, he thought. He rubbed his hands together, in a sinister way.

In a matter of days her life would end and his task would be complete, only if Alice doesn't interfere.

_I hope not._

---Back at the Cullen house---

Alice sat in her room on Jasper's lap. Things a the house were going well, but Bella was becoming more attentive. It was becoming harder to distract her with shiny objects now. She knew it was only a matter of time before she figured it out or they would have to tell her. But how could she figure it out, she was only human.

Her face blanked as a vision came over her. Jasper tensed sensing her emotions change suddenly. A few moments later she calmed down slightly. She was freaking over what she saw.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"It was of an old lady knocking on a door, Bela answers it and the old lady hands her a fruit. She takes a bite of it and passes out. It fades to a different scene with Edward leaning over Bella a..and he he was about to bite her" She said, stuttering and then sobbing into his stroked her back in a comforting manner.

The door flew open and a very angry Emmett came in. Of course the whole house minus Bella heard what she said.

"Edward what!" He all but shouted. Everyone else strolled in, it was after midnight so Bella was sleeping.

"I had a vision of Edward coming back and then trying to kill Bella" Alice said. They gasped in shock and disappointment.

"Why?" Esme asked

"I guess Edward didn't go to the Denali coven" Rosalie said smirking.

"nope" Alice said sadly

"We have to tell her" Carlisle said

"I agree, she needs to know now" Jasper said

"First thing in the morning" Alice said

"Maybe after lunch is better, she can be moody in the morning" Esme said

"Fine after lunch" Alice said

"Its decided then, we tell Bella tomorrow" Carlisle said somewhat sternly

---


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

-- Inside the Cullen household—

It was the morning after their discussion. Alice was slightly worried on how Bella would take the news and everyone else was too. Even Rosalie was worried but secretly she wanted Bella to scream and try to escape- so they could track her down and eventually kill her. But that was just what Rosalie wanted, she still thought Bella was a threat to the family and telling her would make her an even bigger threat to them. Jasper was worried about his wife's sanity, she was constantly having visions of possible outcomes- most of them Bella would die in some way. Alice would protect Bella no matter what would happen to her own self.

Now was the time they decided on – after she woke up and before lunch.

They waited in the living room, sitting around the table. They waited until Bella was ushered in by Esme. Esme took her seat by Carlisle and Bella sat across from them.

"What's this about?" Bella asked

"Well we have been withholding some important news" Carlisle started

"You mean you lied in some way" Bella said, she was confused. They had been so nice to her and so honest. What had they been lying about?

"Dear, have you noticed anything different about us?" Esme asked kindly. Esme wanted Bella to find out as calmly as possible

"Just tell her already" Rosalie spat

"Fine" Carlisle whispered, he waited for a more dramatic affect before saying it but Jasper beat him to it.

"We're vampires" He said, Bella laughed, standing from her chair.

"Funny, very funny" She said. Jasper could feel her emotions going crazy, they were all over the place. Happy, sad, panic, insanity, more laughter, panic and a little more insanity. He didn't bother calming her down, he wanted to see her reactions to the news.

Alice stood, moving faster then she should to prove her point. She was in front of her in seconds. Bella gasped and stepped back.

"We're serious" Alice said.

Then she fainted, Alice caught her before she hit the ground.

Rosalie rolled her eyes 'Humans' she thought to herself.

"Well that went well" Emmett joked

They had more important things to worry about now, Alice knew it but it wasn't the right time to share what she knew.

-Near the Cabin in the woods—

'A little bit longer' He thought . He had to wait until they left for a hunting trip. He knew they always went as a family at least once a month. So he waited until that day came- hopefully sooner then a week from now.

He had went hunting by himself. He brought back a deer for the annoying vampire he was staying with. He wanted to tear his hair out when she was around but that would make her suspicious. Her thoughts were constantly about him and she still didn't know he could read her thoughts. She knew what she was but he didn't trust her enough to let her hunt on her own so he brought he something back when he went. It was truly stupid how he still hunted animals when he crave human blood- a certain humans blood. But to him it was worth it- an appetizer if you will.

He entered the cabin, Tanya was inside – he could hear her. He found her sitting on one of the chairs in the 'living room'. Her eyes were coal black, so he gave her the deer he caught. It was just killed, perfect for her likings. He left as she fed, watching another vampire feed brought up unwanted feelings in him . Feelings he didn't want to have for Tanya.

So again for the second time that day, he left. The silence of the woods was comforting to him. It was completely different from being around Tanya. He liked it better then her. He loved it because it could supply what he needed and Tanya was just some gold digger - her exact words too. So for obvious reasons he spent as much time as possible away from her. He didn't need to be there as much now that she had mastered her power, he just needed her around until he got what he wanted. Tanya would probably be killed, they would believe she was the villain in that situation. It was the perfect distraction, all the while he would be feasting on her precious blood.

But now all he had to was wait and waiting is what he did best.

---


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's Pov-

_No. No no no no! No! No! No! NO! No! No! No!_

They can't be, vampires don't exist! They are just stories parents told their children so that they didn't wander off into the woods alone or at all during the night. It just can't be possible! No wonder they want me to stay- they want to eat me!

They were so nice, they just said I could stay so they could eat me later- and then everything went black.

Third Person's Point of View-

Alice caught Bella before she hit the ground.

Rosalie rolled her eyes 'Humans' she thought to herself.

"Well that went well" Emmett joked.

Alice ignored him as she lifted Bella and carried her to the couch in the living room. She set her down gently and waited on the floor beside her. The rest of the family followed, all wanting to

They had more important things to worry about now, Alice knew it but it wasn't the right time to share what she knew.

"So what do we do now that she knows?" Jasper asked, again Rosalie raised an eyebrow at his statement. She still didn't care for the human but now that she knew, they had to keep her around- at least for now.

"We have to wait for her to wake up first" Carlisle said, he wanted Bella to understand and maybe after they explained it to her she would understand but that was unlikely. They knew Bella was an unusual human and individually they hoped they she would accept it in her own way. As long as she stayed- it was all that mattered.

'I hope she doesn't run off now, it would break my heart' Esme thought as she stroked Bella's hair away from her face. To her Bella was already one of her children, she was just so lovable.

'She better not run, I swear if she tells I will hunt her down myself' Rosalie said. Jasper could feel Rosalie's hostility but behind all her hateful emotions she was feeling a little twinge of hope and anxiousness- unusual feelings for her. But he knew she liked Bella a little bit even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Slowly Bella regained her consciousness, her left arm twitched a couple times before they heard her take a sharp breath. She sat up carefully, in her head sh ecouldn't remember what happened. She looked around the room and everything came back to her. She brought her legs up onto the couch as she started to hyperventilate. Jasper sent her a wave of calm so her breathing would go back to normal. She felt it and rejected the unwanted feelings.

"Stop that" Bella said quietly, she felt the calmness come close to her, she didn't want them so they didn't work. Jasper tried again and the same thing happened.

"Its not working, she rejecting everything I send her" He said quickly, too quick for her to catch. Carlise gave him a questioning look, he was concerned about this humans behaviour.

"Try again" Carlisle whispered. This time she willingly accepted the new emotions, panicing took a lot of energy.

By now they figured Bella was unusual, it passed through their heads at least a few times daily. But it didn't matter much.

----Twenty Minutes Later---

They explained to Bella that they weren't going to eat her and that they never planned on eating her. They told her all about them- each of their stories, how they found this lifestyle, why they chose animals over helpless humans.

Bella was anything but calm when she heard everything. She finally understood, she accepted them because she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. But she managed to stay calm as they said these things but really on the inside she was screaming her head off.

"Bella I know that this is a lot to take in so we are going out for a while so you can have some time for yourself" Carlisle said, they left a few minutes later. All the while Alice couldn't get over her latest vision, the one she had right after Bella fainted. It was the old lady from a previous vision and this time she was holding a glossy made no sense to her so she went hunting with her family.

---- Back to Edward and Tanya ---

'Its time' Edward thought as he rubbed his hands together in a sinister (A/N: I love that word) way. The Cullens had left to go hunting and as perdeicted they were going as a family. He knew that they left the human behind too.

"I'm going to say this one more time- if you attack her I will kill you, do you understand me?" Edward threatened her, she nodded. They went over the plan one more time before the headed out to the house. Tanya breathed in and she thought of the old seamstress from back at the castle. She felt her body changing and when she looked in the mirror she was someone else entirely. Her skin was wrinkled and aged, her nose was crooked and oddly shaped. Her eyes changed to an eerie black, her back was slouched and creepy. She put on a black cloak and headed back to Edward, he nodded in approval. He handed her a basket with some glossy fruit inside. She walked through the forest and with every step she was closer to this humans' demise.

She walked up to the mansion and stopped a the front door, she reached up slowly and could faintly hear her heatbeat as the human moved through the waited patiently for the human to open the door.

Finally after what seemed like forever Bella opened the door. She was shocked to see an old lady standing at the door.

"Umm....hi"

"Hello my dear" She said, her voice aged and creaky.

"Hi" Bella said, unsure of what to do. If an old lady showed up at your house that's in the middle of nowhere- what would you do?

"I am an old woman selling apples" She said, holding out a basket of shiny apples.

"I'm sorry I don't need any apples" Bella said

" Its okay, I'm going to give you one for your time" She said, taking out the plumpest shiniest apple in her basket, she handed it to Bella.

"Goodbye" She said and turned and left. As she heard Bella shut the door she let out a cackle of a laugh.

"Muhahahahahmwahahahahah! Mmmwwahahahaa!" She laughed as she walked back to the cabin.

Her thoughts were screaming at him so he didn't have to ask how it went.

----


	10. Chapter 9

--Bella's Pov —

I have officailly gone crazy. First I find out aabout the Cullens and then after they leave an old lady shows up selling apples. How did she even get here and why was sh eway out here? So many questions and no answers- it sucks, it really does.

I walked back inside, the apple was looking realy tempting. So I raised it to my mouth and took a bite. It was sweet like she said it would be. But it gave my lips a tingly feeling. Hmmm, I finished off the apple it was so good, I really wissh she gave me two.

I walked into the kitchen to throw out the apple before I collapesed. The tingly feeling was back and I couldn't feel my legs anymore, aw crap. This couldn't get any weirder....

I heard the door open but when I opened my mouth to speak no words came out. A tall figure walked into the room at a fast pace. My vision was getting blurry,

I felt cold hands lift me up to an odd angle and I felt a sharp stinging sensation at my neck. It got worse and there was an odd pulling feeling, like my life was slowly being drained from my body. Then I couldn't see anymore, and it went black.

--

Alice's POV-

Nooooo!' She yelled, but it was too late. Her visions were coming true and it was too late to stop them. The only thing she didn't know was which one it would be.

---


	11. Chapter 10

Edwards POV-

Mine finally its mine!

I had her body in my arms, she had fainted. Poor girl, I was looking forward to her screams.

I looked her over, she was quite pretty. If it weren't for her blood I would have asked her out. _Maybe, she could have been more of an meal to me but I doubt that. _Her blood is too precious to waste on a relationship.

I leaned in closer and inhaled. Her sweet aroma was tantalizing and addicting. I would spend the rest of my existence being around her if I could. But sadly I couldn't. I pressed my mouth to her neck. Her veins were pumping what I desired through her body. I slowly sank my teeth into her skin. My eyes rolled back in ecstasy, her blood was sweeter then I could of imagined. I took my time, each mouthful was better then the last.

She gained her conciousness, and was trying to push me away. It wasn't working, she was screaming. Kicking her legs, she was gasping in shock. But most of her words were muffled and fuzzy.

"Tell them….. go…od…..bye" she said gasping

Her body was slowly going limp in my arms as her heart tried to pump the whats left of her blood around her body. With one last pull her body was void of what I wanted, I let her body down slowly.

I didn't feel that guilty at all, just full. Content even. Some would say I was giddy.

Narrator's POV-

Edward stayed around fro a while. Since there was no mess he didn't have to clean up. He left after leaving them a note. His plan went perfectly; the only person who lost was Tanya. The only thing she got from helping Edward was being torn apart and burned by the Cullens.

The rest of the Cullen's arrived home; Alice rushed in first to see if her vision was false. But sadly it was true; she fell to the floor sobbing. She just lost her first human friend. Everyone else had similar responses. Each one leaning on their mate sobbing but sadly they had no tears to shed.

It was the saddest day in Cullen history. It was the day Isabella Marie Swan died- the next in line for the throne but the Cullens never knew she was royalty. Anyways the planned a simple funeral for her and burried her nearby. She would never be forgotten, she would always be in their hearts.

The End----

**A/N: I feel like that was a crappy ending so I'll do an alternate ending. Definetely a less gruesome one – for sure. Tell me what you** **thought of this chapter……**


	12. Chapter 11

Alternate Ending:

Narrators POV-

Edward was ecstatic, his plan was going smoothly. Tanya had delivered the poisoned fruit and this human had taken a bite of it. The Cullen's would eventually end Tanya's existence out of anger knowing that she was at fault in the death of their new human. But he didn't care; she was just a mere pawn in his game. A pawn of no use to him.

He had the human in his arms, she had passed out. Her blood was calling to him, with each beat of her precious heart. He took a deep breath, inhaling her delicious aroma. He had all the time in the world so he savoured it.

In the distance, Jasper was returning home. During the trip Alice told him to get back to the house. He was the only member of the family who didn't go by car- he thought it was more fun to run. After he got the message he ran full force back to the house. He wasn't that far so it took a few minutes.

All around the property he could smell a new scent. It was a familiar scent, not what he was expecting. His mind immediate went back to war tactics- a mini invasion smelt like trouble to him. He rushed through the door, not caring that he made a Jasper size hole in it. He rushed around the house following the new scent. He found himself in the kitchen. He was shocked to see his brother Edward leaning over his new human friend- Bella.

Edward was to caught up in her scent that he didn't notice the new intrusion.

A new plan formed in Jaspers mind and he quickly acted upon it. He had tackled Edward, moving Bella out of the way at the same time. But Edward was a little quicker then him, Edward dropped Bella and moved out of the way. Bella wasn't to far from the ground when she dropped but any chance at consciousness went out the window. If this ended nicely, she would end up brain dead or worse.

Snarls and growls were threatened at each other, over Bella. Soon enough Jasper had Edward pinned to the wall, creating another dent in the house. With a punch to his face Edward managed to wiggle out of the situation. He jumped through the window escaping; Edward knew he had no chance at Bella now that he was there.

'Oh_ hell, Esme's going to flip out over the window'_ Jasper thought to himself over the window. Getting back to the current situation, he lifted Bella carefully and placed her on the couch. He had to wait until his family came back from hunting- hopefully it would be soon.

----

They came back and Jasper explained that it was Edward all along, Alice believed him because she had seen it before in her visions. Eventually they believed him, Edwards scent all around Bella was proof enough.

The Cullens sat around the living room, waiting fro Carlisle to finish his diagnosis. He was checking her symptoms occasionally 'hmm'ing and 'interesting' at random moments. Rosalie couldn't take it anymore "Is she going to be alright?" She asked, she was feeling bad about her. Deep down she cared, she just didn't show that side of her often unless she was around Emmett.

Carlise sighed, running a hand through his hair. He sighed before stating the case.

"It's above my knowledge, at fist glance it seems like she's in a comma. But after I realise that its to complex to fix." He said unsure. Alice's eyes glazed over as a vision overcame her.

"It's a spell, which can only be over come by true love" Alice said

"How are we suppose to do that"

"Put her in a glass case and leave her outside, anyone who comes by should have a chance to wake her" Emmettt said randomly, everyone looked at him shocked, Alice just pouted.

"I was gunna say that" she whined quietly.

"Umm sure, why not" Esme said.

A few days later, they had it all set up. Bella was enclosed in a beautiful glass case, with flower petals embroidered on the base and sides.

Over the next couple of weeks few came by but sadly none of them succeeded.

--Back at the kingdom (you know Forks Washington)----

He was being paranoid, his thoughts were all focused around the princess. The first time he saw her was nine days ago, she was constantly on his mind. Not in a stalker or obsession kind of way, he just loved her.

Love at first sight.

Or imprinting as the legends described it.

He ran out to the woods, his instincts were telling im to find her and he was going to. He phased and followed her scent. It hadn't rained since she left, which was unusual in the rainy town of Forks. His nose picked up her unique scent, it led him North-East through the forests. Her scent was becoming stronger as he went. Finally it led him to a mansion in the middle of no where. He phased back and put on his shorts.

In the distance he could see a glass object reflecting in the light. He walked closer to it. He was shocked to see the girl of his dreams in the glass coffin. The rest of the Cullens were waiting nearby, Alice was in-front of him in seconds.

"You like her don't you?" she asked smiling, he nodded

"She's everything I could ask for in a girl" He said honestly, Alice awwed at his answer. She knew deep down inside that she was the one who could break the spell.

Alice lifted the coffin and all the Cullens came out to see what was happening, they gasped in shock. No one knew she was going to lift the glass.

"Give it a try, you might be the one" She said, he looked at her cautiously before leaning in to kiss the girl lying there. As his lips touched her, something magical happened- her eyes fluttered open and she kissed him back. On lookers awwed. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and let her breath, he leaned her forehead on his as she regained her breath. They stared into each others eyes, he knew she could feel the love and the connection between them.

"Jacob" She breathed, she was happy that he was the person who kissed her

"Mmmm Bella" He said, she leaned up to kiss him again. After their brief kiss she said "I love you", she couldn't help it but she loved him already.

"I love you tooo"

"Aww, that's so sweet" Esme said happily. She believed that after all Bella had been through she deserved love.

"No it wasn't, that mutts kissing her"Rosalie said disgusted

"You know you liked it"Emmett joked nudging her. She rolled her eyes but her lip twitched in a smile.

-----

And everyone lived happily ever after, except Edward. He left to join the Volturi to get over his infatuation with Bella's blood, he drank human blood and was later killed by Maria for trying to corrupt her army.

The end

**Sadly that is the end of Into The Woods, I'm glad most of ya'll liked my story. I think I did a pretty good job! And about the Jacob thing I just had to put him in there! I was thinking that if Edward is the bad guy shouldn't Jacob be the night in shining armor? **

**Thanks for reading!!! Review to tell me what you thought**


End file.
